The Last Of Us: A Twist in Fate
by PaigeMarie102
Summary: This story has to do with the pairing of Riley and Ellie. What if Ellie was the only one to have gotten bitten? This story follows along with the story line of the video game The Last Of Us: Left Behind, along with TLOU original content.


** Chapter One**

*_flashback_*

P.O.V x Riley

"What'ss the worst thinnhg about- throwing a partay inn spayce? You have to planet!" Ellie let out a burst of laughter,

bringing her hand down to her stomach from the pains of laughing at her pervious bad puns. When I was out

on an exploring trip, I found Bad Puns vol. 2 while raiding Srgt. Douches' drawer of goodies. I knew she'd love it.

I stared at the bright green-eyed, red-headed girl in awe and raised my eyebrow, trying to contain any laughter.

"You are ridiculous, El," She playfully shoved me lightly with her shoulder and continued to giggle, while paging

through the tiny purple book again.

"C'monnn, sstohp bein a sour little fuckwit, you know it'ss- funny," Ellie's words slurred a bit due to the liqure

we have been indulging in for the past 30 minutes. She was already shit-faced. She was so light-weight. So

innocent. Not to mention, only 14. I on the other hand, was only slightly buzzed and in a rather bad mood

from Tino being an asshole to Ellie today. He once again brought up her parents, and I was ready to rip out his throat.

I couldn't help but join in her little giggle fest. Her laugh was like a drug, so contagious and addicting. Ellie had a

aura of peace that she carried around herself. Her terrible puns, bad jokes, vulger language, and those bright green eyes... lit

with so much joy and laughter, you couldn't help but be in a good mood when you are with her. When I'm around her,

she makes me feel better. Like all the pain and hurt of my shitty, dark past is berable and

worth staying around for the future. Like I'm whole again.

I glanced down at my battered and scarred wrists in shame, running my thumb across the highway of bumps. Ellie grew silent

and took my arm gently in her grasp, replacing my thumb. With her finger, she lightly started tracing my scars. Her touch was

warm, like my very own safe haven.

"They're fading, you know," A twinge of pain screamed in my stomach. I feel like when they disapear completley, I still

will feel the hurt they hide and contain within them. The hurt that is always and constantly at the back of my mind, reminding me

that it's there, demanding attention to be remembered. I smiled weakly at Ellie. I remember when I told her everything

that happened in my past and she just took me into her arms. I sobbed into her neck for nearly 20 minutes while she stroked my

hair and coo'd to me that it's okay and she won't leave. That everything will be okay. That night,I felt a spark of hope

deep down in my dead, lifeless feeling body. That night, I realized I had feelings for Ellie Williams.

Ellie leaned her head on my shoulder and stared down at our hands. Silence was never awkward to us. It was a comfortable

silence. We both sat there on my bunkbed with our backs against the wall in thought.

"Do you think thisss all- in the end is for something?" Her voice sounded heavy with sleepiness, making me smile. She didn't

need to clarify what 'all' meant. The epidemic of infection that spreaded throughout the world, that turned every waking moment

into a living hell. If you got infected, you turned into this other being. You know those zombie stories that everyone use to think

was just fiction? That became reality. Except it was from Cortycepts, and you grew into a fungus looking creature/zombie.

We were told that everything was under control, and the infection was strictly contained in South America. But eventualy it spreaded

to other countries within mounths. Soon, everyone in the United States was under marshell law. Forbidden to go out to the 'outside'.

Quaruenteen zones were permitted and built around the country to keep the infection out. A milita group formed, called the Fireflies,

demanding the government to be back in place. This is America after all, what happened to Freedom? Hell, if I wanted to risk my

life by going 'outside', I should be able to. So here I am, a 16 year old girl, not aloud to go out into the 'outside'. Born in freaking

captivity like some animal.

I mulled on my lip, not sure how to answer her question. It was probably the booze and tiredness talking.

"If God is really up there, and this was all for a reason, he has a sick sense of reasoning," I was angry with God. Why the hell were

we being punished like this? Ellie was silent, chewing my answer around in her head.

"Well, att lleasst- you got to meet me. I am one badasss mother fucker, ssso- you're welcome Ri," I felt her cheek curl up into

a smile, and I couldn't help but giggle and blush.

"Oh yeah, a little 110 pound girl who laughs at shitty puns. Soo badass!" I smirked and let my response reek with sarcasim. Ellie

raised her head and punched me in the arm.

"You would bee sso bor-ed without mee!" She hickuped and we both bent over laughing again.

"You're drunk, El," I said, catching my breath. She sighed heavily, leaning her head back against the wall and closing her eyes.

"Even so, I'm glad I mmet you," Her face grew serious. She opened her eyes, with a soft look in her expression, and took my arm

in her hand, tracing my scars lightly with her finger again. I closed my eyes and slouched at the safe and warm touch of her finger. It felt

like she was erasing all of the pain and all of the scars away. Erasing my past. When I opened my eyes, she was staring at my face in concentration.

"What?" I blushed deeply, hoping I didn't do anything embaressing. She smiled slightly at me.

"You're sort of beautiful, Ri," Her response took me by surprise, and I blushed like a tomato in shyness. She rarely ever talked in a

romantic way. It was probably the booze once again, but I still savored every word she said. She chuckled at my blushing,

knowing that she could easily make me do so. Again, she leaned her head against the wall, closing her eyes once more. I didn't want

her to let go of my arm, afriad that she would just disapear and leave. That my one safe haven would be taken from me.

I stared at her freckled face, studying every trace of her. I was beautiful? She was...she was stunning. She left me speechless

and at a loss for words to describe her. I suddenly had the urge to kiss her. I didn't know what to say...didn't know how to

explain what I felt for her. What if she only saw me as a friend? What if she liked a boy? Before I even knew what I was doing,

I leaned in and kissed her softly on the lips. When I realized what I had done, I pulled my arm out of her grasp and leaned back, covering

my face with embaressment. Why in the hell did I do that!?

"Shit, El, I'm sorr-" She intrupted me with a giggle.

"Trying to sssuduce me now? I knew you ttthought I was badasss. Funny, I didn't exactly take you for someone who is the nervous type,"

My mouth hung open in shock. She wasn't offended? "You're cute," She took my arm back, as if claiming it was hers, and kissed me again.

What the hell was happening? I kissed ELLIE. Ellie kissed ME back. Whatever was happening, I was in pure happiness. Pure and utter happiness.

I smiled with her lips pressed against mine. When she pulled away, she sighed and put her head in my lap. I stroked her red hair for what seemed

like 10 minutes, gazing at her face. Soon I heard her light snoring, and I bent down a lightly kissed her cheek. I had to get her into her room before morning.

"El?" I shook her arm gently, trying to wake her up. She snored in protest. Always so stubborn. Sighing, I scooped her up in my arms. She

was so light, it felt like I was carrying a doll. I silently carried her to her room across from mine, gently putting her

onto her bed. I moved a piece of hair out from her eyes and pulled her covers over her. Her snoring ceased, and her eyes opened slightly.

"Go to sleep," I smiled down at her, turning and about to leave her room. Her eyes opened more in alertness.

"Don't-go please," I could see sleep slowly creeping back into her mind, waiting for me to give it the okay to knock her out. We could

get in serious trouble if I get caught not in my room for check-ins in the morning. But at this point, I was willing to do

anything to stay with Ellie. I rolled my eyes.

"Alright, scooch," She lazily moved over to the side of her bed, making room for me. Drunkinly, she raised her arm while holding the

blanket up, inviting me in. Climbing into my safe haven, Ellie nudged her face between my head and neck, sighing happily.

"Hey, El?"

"Hmmph?"

"You're sort of beautiful," I felt her smile against my neck. And with that, I let sleep creep into our minds and take over, leaving

nothing but happiness and complete bliss.

She was so beautiful.


End file.
